


Waiting for the Sun

by Okamichan6942



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Other, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-02
Updated: 2009-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okamichan6942/pseuds/Okamichan6942
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tarps didn't randomly stick into joints and vents. Or flutter quite so much. Primus, and that fragging tickled. And they didn't…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fluff bunny requested by padawan_sponge . The request was Twins/Prank. Don’t know if I managed to keep the fluff. Of course, after writing the requested fluff, I checked to see if she objected to twincest. >.> She said she didn't mind. :D
> 
> If you're not feeling the twincest, than the fluff version is on that other fanfiction archive.
> 
> I would gift this fic to my padawan, but I actually do not know her user name. Maybe she'll let me know...

Everything felt muffled, as though someone had draped a thin tarp over him from audio horn to shin.

No.

Not a tarp.

Tarps didn’t randomly stick into joints and vents. Or flutter quite so much. Primus, and that fragging tickled. And they didn’t…

They didn’t slagging  _smolder_ like that!

Sunstreaker shot up despite the protest of unrepaired joints, onlining his optics just in time to wallop his head on the bottom of his brother’s bunk. “What the slagging pit is this?” he snarled, rubbing at his head as he gazed around.

Sweet-smelling, organic matter—bright yellow petals surrounding a large center—tumbled off of him and into two semi-neat little piles on either side.

He noticed the motion sensor (sitting within line of sight of his head), just before music crackled over the room’s speakers.

_The sun will come out_  
Tomorrow!  
Betcha bottom dollar that  
Tomorrow,  
There’ll be Sun!

Sunstreaker stared at the pile of organic fluff surrounding him, some of them with edges that curled and smoked from coming into contact with the power lines in his joints. He didn’t have to ask who did it.

_Just thinkin’ about_  
Tomorrow!  
Clears away the cobwebs,  
And the sorrow,   
Till there’s none!

There were only a handful of mechs on the base who could bypass his proximity sensors without setting off any of his various other sensory arrays. Only one of them would be able to drop a load of slagging organic mess on top of him without even alerting his tactile sensors.

_When I’m stuck with a day,_  
That’s gray,  
And lonely,  
I just stick out my chin,   
And Grin,   
And Say!

Why didn’t apply here, considering who was behind this. He knew each and every one of that soon-to-be pit-bound mech’s motives, and not a slagging one of them were reason enough for this. These slagging flowers still had dirt on them for booting up cold!

_The sun’ll come out_  
Tomorrow!  
So ya gotta hang on   
‘Til Tomorrow  
Come what may…

Sunstreaker finally moved, snarling as the song continued its bright and cheery conclusion. He stood, spilling sunflowers to the floor.

_Tomorrow! Tomorrow!_  
I love ya Tomorrow!   
You're always  
A day away!

His engine grumbled a complaint from his swift turn, as the last strings of music faded away. He gathered up an armful of the bright yellow flowers and promptly subspaced them. He strode out of the room without a backwards glance at the mess on his bed.

After all, the mech who made it could slagging well clean it up. 2 in the morning, or not.

He didn’t need to ping the mech’s location. The mech’s signal stood out to him like a beacon in an asteroid field. He tracked that slagging mech down, counting each and every twinge through his half-healed systems. Slagger getting him up like this after a four day stay in the med bay.

Sideswipe sat in the rec room, dim optics intent on the screen. Bluestreak sat next to him, leaning his elbows on his thighs to allow his doorwings to hover over the arm of the couch. The gunner’s chatter faded in and out over the loud volume of the movie that Sideswipe had on.

Sunstreaker didn’t even take the time to notice what movie his brother was watching, except that it had a lot of explosions , and was very loud.

Bluestreak glanced up at Sunstreaker and suddenly excused himself, retreating as though he had a spark shade on his heels. Sunstreaker did not miss the ill-contained, glitching laughter that trailed after the grey mech. No doubt at Sunstreaker's own expense.

Sunstreaker let him go by without harassment. Any involvement the little mech might have in Sunstreaker’s current flowered state was inconsequential. The real culprit still sat on the worn couch, and even had the audacity to lean his head back and rest the top of his helm on Sunstreaker’s torso.

The red twin grinned brightly up at his brother's frown. “Is it tomorrow already?”

Sunstreaker grunted once. Then dumped the contents of his subspace onto his brother.

Bright yellow petals floated to the ground around the unperturbed mech. “How's my sun doing this morning?” he asked, brightly, by all appearances not even noticing his current decoration.

Sunstreaker glowered. “It's fragging 2 AM, and I only got out of the med bay at 11  _last night_. How the frag do you think I am?”

Sideswipe's grin broadened. He reached up and plucked a flower out of his brother's canopy. “I just wanted to make sure you felt loved.”

Sunstreaker shifted his weight to one leg and crossed his arms over his chest. “Loved?” The slagging song still cycled merrily through his memory banks.

“Yup!”

Sunstreaker tilted his head down, pursing his lips into a scowl. Sideswipe only continued to beam up at the yellow mech. Sunstreaker sighed, and then stuffed a fistful of sunflowers down his brother's intake.

He turned on his heel and stomped out of the rec room, not even his brother’s loud coughs to spit out the flowers could brighten his mood. His fingers ran over his frame, trying to dislodge the last of the annoying pieces of organic waste. He wanted nothing more than to lie down and let his self-repair finish up Ratchet's work.

Feet clattered after him and a body crashed into his, shoving him into the wall. He turned with a menacing growl, but didn't strike as arms wrapped around his torso.

He froze, instead, staring down at the top of his brother's head.

Sideswipe tucked his face into the slope of Sunstreaker's windshield, clinging tightly to the golden frame. “Primus, I hate seeing you slagged like that.”

Sunstreaker finally moved, turning completely so that his back rested against the wall. He lay a hand on his brother's shoulder, and pushed the mech back, but only so that he could slide down the wall with a squeal of metal. “Yeah, I hate seeing me like that, too.” He kissed his twin's nasal ridge, before letting him go.

Sideswipe didn't waste a moment. As soon as Sunstreaker released the tension in his arm, the red frame smacked back against the golden warrior. He sputtered, huffing a few petals from his lips. “Fragging narcissist,” he coughed, turning his head to mouth Sunstreaker's neck, glossa flicking lightly against the smooth metal. His clinging hands found the seams in Sunstreaker's back and dug in, stroking power lines and fluid lines that had recently been replaced or welded back together.

Sunstreaker made no objection against the abuse of his paint job. He wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulder. His other hand rested against his brother's thigh, comforting fingers stroking the white metal. White lips moved against the bared neck, scraping over cables and wires. His ventilations fogged over Sideswipe's metal skin, misting condensation over the slowly heating surface. “Slagging aft.”

One of the black hands pulled away as though stung. Sideswipe gasped against Sunstreaker's neck, dental plates nicking against a particularly sensitive line. Feather light, a petal caressed Sunstreaker’s sensory net, only to be licked back up by Sideswipe’s attentive glossa. “You s-s-slotting hind com- c-” The hand finally settled, fingers curving over Sunstreaker's helm crest, to press the other's face into his neck. “Ah! Hind component.”

Sunstreaker worked his mouth over the bundle of wires in his brother's neck, letting his glossa tease into the crevices between wires and fluid lines and over support struts and joint linkage; enjoying the whining, wordless pleas soaking through the wiring. “Heh.” Sunstreaker moaned as his brother's plating rattled against him. “That the best ya can come up with?”

The black fingers slid down Sunstreaker's crest, dipping into the neck cables just under the bottom edge. He pulled away from Sunstreaker's neck to nibble at the black horns. “Fits you to a T.”

Another petal puffed out from between Sideswipe’s lips, settling on Sunstreaker’s open vent., The fibers fluttered in time with his brother’s ventilations, tickling over Sunstreaker’s sensors.

Sideswipe’s glossa pressed into the grooves of Sunstreaker's vents playing over the tiny speck of a petal, his words vibrating past his lips and through the thin slats of metal running from one side of each horn to the other. “One giant aft end component from your crest to your toes.”

Sunstreaker's head automatically tilted up into his brother's touch. His optics dimmed and he stroked his hands up the red back, aware of every weldline and paint chip that dipped and rose along the wide expanse. He shifted his weight, pressing against the body over him. Every move made him twinge and ache with unfinished repairs. “Primus fraggit!” Sunstreaker shoved at his brother with a frustrated growl. “What the slag is the big idea getting me revved up like that when I  _just_  got out of med bay?”

Sideswipe only budged enough to remove the uncomfortable pressure from Sunstreaker's torso. His arms tensed, fingers digging into seams, refusing to move any farther. “Because...” The light of his optics softened slightly as he nibbled his way to his brother's lips. “I intend to make you feel all better.” The red mech pressed Sunstreaker back.

Sunstreaker caught himself on his elbows, twisting his head away from his brother's lips with a snarl. “Not here in the hallway, you idiot. Slagging horny pervert! Can't you at least wait until we get back to the room.”

Sideswipe's dark optics didn't seem focused on anything as he hummed into Sunstreaker's cheek seam, coughing another few petals from his vents. “It's 2 in the morning as you so eloquently pointed out in the rec room. Doubt anyone's going to pass through the hall.” One of the exploratory hands stroked over Sunstreaker's interface access. The fingers paused, swirling a random pattern over the closed access. Sideswipe groaned, kissing his way down Sunstreaker's chin.

“Like I slagging care what anyone else thinks. I just want to be able to actually get back to the room, thanks.” Sunstreaker moderated the desire burning through his circuits. He really didn't think he'd be able to get up after an overload, right now, which was slagging embarrassing in itself.

Sideswipe pulled back, his ventilations harsh and his engine rumbling still. He quirked a quick smirk down at Sunstreaker. His hand glided down Sunstreaker's thigh. “Saying I'm going to need to pick your hind end components up, right here, right now?” He walked his fingers up the golden chest and settled the hand on the golden shoulder.

The gentle patter of Sideswipe's fingers up the smooth metal, like the light touch of clean rain or even softer touch of snow, sent shivers through Sunstreaker's sensory net. “Don't you fragging dare! I will kick your aft to the Decepticon base if you so much as try to lift me up.” He nipped at Sideswipe's lips, optics flashing indignantly. His engine revved, parts rubbing harshly against each other. Then he shoved himself to his feet, touching the wall only briefly for support before snagging his brother's shoulder and pushing him ahead.

Sideswipe grinned unrepentantly. He swaggered at an attempted casual pace, except that Sunstreaker continued to shove him along, snapping his knees forward. He laughed as they passed by a surprised Windcharger in the hallway, snapping a foot out at the minibot, but not even touching the grey metal. Neither twin wanted to have the mood spoiled by being magnetized to the walls or the ceiling or even the floor, even if Windcharger was one of the sweeter-tempered minibots.

Sunstreaker hadn’t locked his door after storming out of his quarters, so he didn’t even have to pause to key in his code. The door slid open before him, and he shoved Sideswipe through the threshold, heading the two of them toward the bunk that was still littered with flowers.

“That slagging recording better not come on or I’m blasting the sensor  _and_  the speakers,” Sunstreaker growled into his brother’s shoulder.

Sideswipe laughed again. “Deal Bro, but we gotta fix something here.” The mech dug his heels in, effectively halting his progress.

Sunstreaker pushed back, but only to feel his twin’s frame against his own, already distracted by nibbling at rubber ring mounted on his brother’s frame. “Ain’t nothin’ need to be fixed, Sides,” Sunstreaker crooned, unable to articulate with his normal clarity as he slid one hand down his brother’s arm, and the other around to stroke at the closed headlight.

A chuckle rumbled through Sideswipe’s frame, and before Sunstreaker had a chance to react, Sideswipe caught his arm in a wrestler's grip and swung him forward.

Sunstreaker yelped, landing on the berth with a heavy thunk. Organic matter squished beneath his aft and back, cushioning his fall even as it smeared over his paint job. The landing jolted him, earning an unhappy squeal from his engine.

He barely had the chance to swear before Sideswipe straddled his thighs, and covered his mouth with a passioned kiss.

Sunstreaker snarled and shoved his brother away. “You slagger! I tell you I'm fragging sore and you toss me around like spare parts.”

Sideswipe laughed, deep in his chest, the pleasant thrum of maintained pistons and working fuel pump. He lifted the golden hand off his shoulder and kissed Sunstreaker's neck. “But it's just so good to see you out of the medbay. I can't help myself.”

Sunstreaker gasped, pain flashing unheeded through his chest as Sideswipe pressed against him.

Black hands worked their way over golden plating, smashing colorful, organic bits of yellow into the normally shining paint. Fingers dipped into needy seams, caressing wires with an electric touch, leaving a trail of pleasure and pain that mingled so thoroughly, Sunstreaker didn’t know where one began and the other ended.

“Slagger!” Sunstreaker breathed. He curled his hand over the back of his brother’s neck, puling Sideswipe's head down that he might kiss the red warrior. White lips pressed together, sliding over each other.

Insistent caresses became demanding kisses. Sideswipe shifted over Sunstreaker, metal banging as he shoved himself off Sunstreaker's aching frame, bracing his weight on one elbow and straddling his brother's thighs. Sideswipe's glossa shoved its way into Sunstreaker's mouth, licking along the olfactory sensors at the roof of his mouth.

Sunstreaker moaned, wrapping his glossa around the rubbery sensor. His hands slid up the black cheekguard, cupping over the curved audio horns to secure his brother's head next to his own. They delved into one another's mouth, lips working eagerly, hungrily at each other as though they'd never touch again.

Sideswipe's free hand slid down his brother's torso; touch no more than a gentle caress over Sunstreaker's sensory net. He finally released Sunstreaker's mouth. “My poor, achy bro. Am I still hurting you?” He kissed down Sunstreaker's neck, not even looking up at Sunstreaker's whine.

Sunstreaker's ventilations kicked up a notch when his brother lifted away, and then came down and circled a weldline with his glossa. “You were damaged here, weren't you?”

Sunstreaker didn't have a chance to respond before Sideswipe moved on, and another touch fired across his sensors.

“And here?” Lips brushed against golden plating with a sharp rasp of soft metal on paint.

Sunstreaker's systems hitched for a moment; a blink of time that vanished, only to have him reset and find Sideswipe had already moved lower.

Dental plates scraped down Sunstreaker's white torso. “And here. I remember this one very well.” Fingers caressed the still tender area; liquid fire that rippled and rolled through through his sensors. “This one scared the pit out of me.”

Sunstreaker scrabbled at his brother, writhing under the teasing caress. His knees bent, pulled with the desire to close any distance between himself and his twin. A mewling cry hissed out of his vocalizer, and he arched his torso into the gentle nips and bites that scraped and scratched over the patch that used to be a hole in his torso.

“Siiides!” he gasped, fingers wrapping around his brother's head.

Sideswipe rested his chin on Sunstreaker's canopy, rubbing the metal affectionately. His mischievous grin tilted at a saucy angle, his optics bright with lust. “Like that?” His ducked back down to kiss Sunstreaker's torso again. His hands wandered lower, his engine revving with desire. He bit at Sunstreaker again, and his fingers squealed across the golden hips.

“SIDES!” Sunstreaker shouted again.

Sideswipe's lips curved against Sunstreaker, glossa flicking out to squeak across the paint.

Sunstreaker sat up, seizing his brother and dragging him up to face him. “You're scratching my fragging paint!”

Sideswipe pouted. “Not like anyone can tell. Ouch!” He rubbed at his head, where Sunstreaker had thwacked him. “Oh come on bro, I didn't mean it like that.” He shoved Sunstreaker down, cradling Sunstreaker's shoulder's on his arm. “I only meant that your always so beautiful, no one will notice a few scratches in your paint.”

Sunstreaker frowned, not in the least taken in by his brother's flirtatious words. He grabbed hold of Sideswipe's cheekguards. “Slag you. You just don't want to stop.”

Sideswipe grinned. “Don't think you do either.” He leaned down and kissed Sunstreaker, hand stroking over the access plate that eagerly slid open.

Sunstreaker moaned, bucking upwards as deft fingers caressed the edges of Sunstreaker's interface unit and pulled out the cord housed there. Sunstreaker released his hold on Sideswipe, pawing at his brother's frame for the access panel that would allow him to complete the connection.

Plugged into each other, they rolled through systems that were as familiar as their own. Engines revved in time, and ventilations cycled one after another, until the air around them shimmered with the heat of their desire. Fingers twitched against hot plating, holding tight to whatever bit they gripped. Lips hovered centimeters from each other, panting with their ventilations, brushing together in muted, unintentional kisses.

No further words were needed to pass between them. All of it was said over their connection, over their deepest bond. Their love. Their passion. Their worry. Their suffering. Coiled around one another in an embrace deeper than anything physically possible, the two of them overloaded with silent screams.

~*~*~*~

Sunstreaker came online to the fluttering of flower petals in his vents. Flowers lay scattered about him, mashed and smeared across the berth; a painting of the passion from earlier that morning.

Sideswipe was nowhere to be seen, the spot he'd occupied already cold from his absence. Sunstreaker knew that he wasn't above him.

Sunstreaker sat up, systems twinging with distant pains.

_KrklThe sun will come out_  
Tomorrow!  
Betcha bottom dollar that  
Tomorrow,  
There’ll be -BANG!-

“ _SIDESWIPE!!!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus Scene ('cause it makes me happy):
> 
> Sideswipe came online at the soft flutter of a presence against his spark. He didn't lift his head from where it rested on his brother's shoulder, but smiled at the mech standing within the room.
> 
> Prowl approached the berth, his soft steps only hinted at by the hiss of hydraulics. He stood over them, face as unreadable as ever, his hands on his hips and doorwings back. “I thought I'd find you here.”
> 
> Sideswipe managed a half-smile, processor still mostly on stand-by. Still, he sighed in pleasure as a white hand caressed over his face.
> 
> “Feel better?”
> 
> Sideswipe nodded, snuggling closer to his brother's frame.
> 
> “Good.”
> 
> The hand lifted away, and Sideswipe caught it. “Stay.” Neither demand nor request, simply a statement of fact that Prowl would. Sideswipe knew,without checking the duty roster, that Prowl wasn't due in until noon, and it had only turned 8.
> 
> The slightest motion of Prowl's hand indicated his nod of assent. The hand pulled away, and Prowl climbed over the two mechs occupying the berth.
> 
> Another sigh rushed out of Sideswipe's vents; the frame curling around him as comfortable as any cushioning the humans provided.
> 
> Basking in the warmth of his bondmate, and his brother, Sideswipe cut power to his optics and slipped back into recharge.


End file.
